villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ramirez
Ramirez is the final boss of Skies of Arcadia, who once was a hero and friend of Fina - one of the protagonists of the game. He is one of the Silvites, the only survived nation of Old World. He became disappointed in humans, seeing his master Lord Galcian as the only man worthy to lead them. Biography Innocent Ramirez Ramirez was known as the best friend of Fina and like a big brother for her, though both of them knew nothing about the world of Arcadia. Ramirez was sent by the Elders of Silvites to collect the Moon Crystals which needed in order to activate the Rains of Destruction - destructive meteor rain which destroys whole life under one of the Great Moons. The Elders needed that to destroy Arcadian Civilization once more, as they feared the Valuan Empire. During his mission, he lost the communication with the Elders and became part of Valuan military, being aided by Lord Mendosa. During Valua's occupation of Ixa'taka, a troubled Ramirez requested that Mendosa invistigate allegations of slavery and otherwise harsh treatment of the Ixa'takans, something Mendosa promised to do. Betrayal As Ramirez was much more impressionable than Fina ever was, he then initiates his own secret investigation on Mendosa and finds that Mendosa was the one enslaving the Ixa'takans to work several additional hours in the moonstone mines for personal profit. Mendosa admits his deception and orders his soldiers to put Ramirez under arrest, but even the heartbroken Ramirez proves to be too powerful, easily killing both the soldiers and Mendosa himself and burning their ship, having a mental trauma and disappointment in humans. Emotionless Pawn He then was aided by Lord Galcian, whom he obeyed unquestionally, believing he's the only one who was worthy to rule the world of hopeless creatures. Galcian also promoted him to the sixth admiral of the Valuan Imperial Armada. Ramirez then killed Rhakham the Gigas in order to get Fina back and later attacked and destroyed Cressent Isle of Blue Rogues. He revealed the true intentions of the Elders and tried to get Fina's Silver Moon Crystal to activate Zelos by killing her, however, he was disturbed by Gilder and Clara and was forced to retreat. Later, Lord Galcian and Ramirez unleashed Rains of Destructions upon Valua, killing Empress Teodora, Admiral Alfonso and countless people of Valua, much to the horror of Admiral Belleza and Prince Enrique, who actually survived it. As Blue Rogue Fleet then went to take Galcian down, Galcian sent Ramirez to Soltis Continent to unleash the Rains of Destructions if anything happened with him. Breakdown Actually, after Galcian was beaten by Vyse and tried to escape, Belleza rushed her airship Lynx into Galcian's shuttle, killing them both in process, which led to ultimate mental breakdown of Ramirez, as he lost the last guide of his life, hopelessly smashing the floor. However, he then sweared to destroy the whole world with the Rains of Destruction, however, the Elders of Silvites sacrificed themselves to stop him. As Vyse and the others get Ramirez and Fina tried to calm him, Ramirez enraged and engaged in battle, being defeated. He then decided to use his own Silver Crystal to empower Zelos and destroy the world, though it would kill him. Delphinius defeated forming Zelos, though it didn't stop Ramirez but depowered him. Fused together with Zelos, Ramirez tried to destroy Vyse being lead by his rage, only to be defeated and deformed into Silver Crystal, finally riding off his traumas. Category:Nihilists Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Evil from the Past Category:Tragic Category:Betrayed Category:Fighters Category:Game Bosses Category:Nemesis Category:Male Category:Video Game Villains Category:Sophisticated Category:Misanthropes Category:Extremists Category:Cataclysm Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Deceased Category:Psychopath Category:Mentally Ill Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Destroyers Category:Traitor Category:Vengeful Category:Wrathful Category:Deal Makers Category:Delusional Category:Social Darwinists Category:Dark Forms Category:Multi-Beings Category:Dark Knights Category:Pawns Category:Military Category:Warlords Category:Terrorists Category:Game Changer Category:Obsessed Category:Destroyer of Innocence